


It Is

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a prompt shared on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“For the eleventy billionth time that is not happening!”

“Eleventy billionth? That’s not even a real number.”

“We’re in the middle of an argument and the one thing you pick up on is the fact that I made up a number. Good to see where your priorities lie.”

“An argument is usually…”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

“Then why should I?”

“Right. That’s it. I’ve had enough.” She picked up her coat and bag.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere that isn’t here.”

She turned and stormed out of the room.

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“Yet again, I don’t care.” The last word was punctuated by the slamming front door.

I didn’t go after her.

~*~

The next morning, I rolled over and found Barbara’s side of the bed empty. I sat up abruptly and looked around the room, but there was no sign that she had returned to the house.

Sliding quickly out of bed, I pulled on my trousers and flew down the stairs. A quick search through the house proved fruitless; there was no sign of Barbara anywhere.

I looked out of the front window and was relieved to see that her car was still there. Ignoring the fact that my feet were bare, I hurried out of the front door. Peering into the vehicle I could see Barbara curled up on the back seat. I tapped on the glass, waiting for her to notice me.

She blinked sleepily, before unlocking the door and climbing out, tentatively working the kinks out of her body. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close, pleased that she hugged me back instead of pushing me away.

“I’m sorry Barbara.” “I’m sorry Tommy.”

I smiled at our in-unison apology, gently brushing my lips against her forehead.

“You must have been really uncomfortable last night, why didn’t you come inside?”

“Because I am an idiot who is too stubborn to apologise when they’re in the wrong.”

“I was wrong too. We’ve always argued Barbara, it’s part of who we are, but our arguments will never be enough to break us.”

“I was such an embittered shrew.”

“And I was such an arrogant ponce.” 

“I really am sorry.”

“As am I.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Why don’t you come inside, and we can work things through?”

“Is this the part where we make up?”

Sweeping her into my arms, I carried her up the front step.

“It is.”


End file.
